


Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Watson

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Sherlock, Deutsch | German, English, M/M, Married Life, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock verkleidet sich für einen Fall als Frau<br/>John sieht das bei ihm zum ersten Mal und weiß noch nicht so richtig was er davon halten soll.</p><p>Sherlock disguised himself as a woman for a case.<br/>John sees him for the first time like that and doesn't really know  what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Da schießt der Idiot einfach vorbei! Der Mann hätte beim Ballett bleiben sollen. So wie der aufm Feld rumtänzelt." Der Inspektor pöbelte in der Bar vor ein TV herum. Denn er fand es ziemlich ärgerlich das seine Lieblingsmannschaft verloren hatte.

"Das ist schon das zweite Mal John. DAS ZWEITE MAL!"

"Ist ja gut. Ich glaube die haben einfach ne Pechsträhne mit diesem Spieler. Willst du noch was?" Wollte der Doktor das Thema wechseln weil er einfach keine Lust hatte über ein verlorenes Fußballspiel zu jammern.

"Ja ich nehme noch ma dasselbe." Niedergeschlagen ließ der DI seinen Kopf auf den Bartresen sinken.

"HEY! WIR NEHMEN BEIDE NOCH MAL DAS SELBE!" Schrie der Blondschopf fast, den ihre Stammkneipe war heute gut besucht und deswegen ging es lauter zu. Das störte John aber nicht im geringsten. Hauptsache mal weg von Zuhause. Denn Sherlock war schon seit drei Tagen an einem sehr erwähnenswerten Fall beschäftigt. Da konnte er natürlich nichts ausrichten. Es ging um eine Agentur in der in letzter Zeit zu viele Models zu Tode gekommen sind. Viel Ahnung hatte er von der Modebranche nicht. Deshalb beschloss er auch nach der Arbeit immer gleich nach Hause zu gehen, statt bei seinem Mann vorbei zu schauen. "Dann eben nicht." Hatte dieser nur gesagt.

"So bitte Leute. Sorry das es lange gedauert hat, aber ihr seht ja die Bude ist voll." Entschuldigte sich der Barkeeper. John winkte nur zufrieden ab. Er war dankbar noch ein kühles Bier in der Hand zu haben. Denn viele Menschen heisst auch viel Körperwärme. Doch zum rausgehen war es für ihn hier drin dann doch zu bequem. Freudig nahm er also einen Schluck des Getränks als er eine Vibration auf dem Tresen war nahm. Lestrades Handy klingelte. Dieser grummelte immer noch in seiner Position vor sich hin.

"Hey dein Handy." John schob ihn das Ding in Sichtweite.

"Heute nicht. Egal wer es ist ich bin in tiefer Trauer." Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen und schaute auf das Display. Detektiv Inspektor Dimmock. Er seufzte schwer.

"Hier Inspektor. Arbeit ruft!" "Nicht heute." Beklagte sich der Graukopf. Aber es half ja alles nichts, also hielt er sich das linke Ohr zu, drückte auf die Anrufannehementaste und hielt das Handy an das freie Ohr. Nebenbei versuchte er sich auch noch durch die Menge nach draussen zu drängen. Der zurückgebliebene Doktor sah ihm Mitleidig hinter.

"Ja ja. So ist das." Murmelte er zu seinem Bier und nahm noch einen großen Schluck.

"Na alleine?" Ein schlanke Blondine setzte sich plötzlich einfach auf den verlassenen Barhocker neben ihn. "Nicht wirklich." Meinte John uninteressiert. Gelangweilt nippte er an seinem Glas.

"Bist du öfter hier?" "Na ja. Kommt darauf an."

"Auf was denn? Wenn ich fragen darf." Sie warf ihre langen blonden Haare mit einer Handbewegung nach hinten, um ihren Gegenüber mehr Sicht zu ihrem Dekolleté zu bieten. Leicht beugte sie sich zu dem Doktor hinüber. Es gab Zeiten da wäre John auf sowas angesprungen.

"Ich bin übrigens Helene." Flirtete die Frau und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

"Und ich bin verheiratet." Der Doktor wedelte zur Bestätigung mit seiner Hand vor der Frau herum. Die lies sich davon aber nicht groß beeindrucken und schnappte sich seine Hand.

"Und trotzendem bist du  ganz alleine ..."

"Hey Casanova!" Lestrade zog den Exsoldaten einfach am Kragen zurück.

"Sag auf wiedersehen! Es gibt mal wieder Ärger."

“Wir haben uns gerade unterhalten!" Schaltete sich die Blonde dazwischen. Der DI wendete sich nun etwas genervt an die Frau.

"Entschuldigen sie, aber sie können mir später danken. Denn wenn seine 'Frau' von dem hier Wind bekommt haben sie nichts mehr zu lachen." Greg wendete sich eilig von der erschrockenen Blondine ab.

"Los John!" "Aber.." Notgedrungen konnte der Blondschopf noch sein Bier austrinken bevor er von seinem Freund der sein Glas einfach stehen ließ aus der Kneipe geschleift wurde. Erst an der frischen Luft fand der Exsoldat die Kraft sich loszureißend.

"Du kannst... auch los .. lassen.." Krächzte der Hinterhergeschleifte weil er fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

"Übrigens was hat 'meine Frau' den wieder angestellt?" Wollte John nun wissen den er konnte sich denken das Sherlock und Dimmock wieder an einander geraten sind.

"Taxi!" Rief Lestrade und wandte sich dann wieder an den Blonden.

"John möchtest du es wirklich sofort wissen?" Dabei machte Greg ein ernstes Gesicht.

"Du hast recht. Die paar Minuten im ungewissen bis zum Yard sollte ich noch genießen." Lachend schüttelte John den Kopf und stieg in das Taxi ein das vor ihnen gehalten hatte. Sein Kamerad folgte ihm und schloss die Wagentür.

"Das solltest du in der Tat." Der Graukopf grinste dabei so heimtückisch, dass John das Lachen verging. Er wusste nicht ob es am Alkohol oder an der stickigen Luft im Auto lag, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los das es wieder ein langer Abend werden würde. Greg vermittelte dem Fahrer nur noch die Zieladresse und dann setzte sich der Wagen auch schon in Bewegung. Energisch schüttelte John der die ganze Zeit tief in Gedanken war den Kopf. Er zerbrach sich hinter her nur grundlos den Kopf und Lestrade wollte ihn nur aufziehen. Am Yard angekommen sprang John aus dem Wagen ohne den Inspektor weiter zu beachten und lief hoch zu den Büros.

Oben angekommen hörte er Dimmock schon von weitem brüllen. "..arbeiten nicht hier... einmischen..dann noch auf eigene Faust..bla bla ... Consulting Detektiv.." Er verstand nur Wortfetzen aber war sich hundertprozentig sicher das sein Mann da angeherrscht wurde. Er muss den Bogen ganz schön überspannt haben, dachte John als er endlich in die Zielräume eintrat. Verwundert sah er sich um, doch von seinem Lockenkopf war keine Spur.  

"John!" Sally winkte ihn zu sich herüber. Die Person die Dimmock die ganze Zeit anpöbelte sass auch an ihrer Seite. Es war eine Frau mit heller Haut und langen glatten schwarzen Haaren. Sie trug ein grünes Oberteil, eine Jeanshose und Ballerinas. Bei den langen Beinen ist sie bestimmt fast so groß wie Sherlock, dachte sich der Doktor. Ihm fiel gar nicht auf das er die Frau schon anstarrte bis sich Lestrade neben ihm bemerkbar machte.

"John träumst du?" Damit wurde er von dem DI einfach in Dimmocks Richtung geschoben. Als John sich dem ganzen Geschehen näherte, fragte er sich nebenbei wer diese Frau wohl war. Sie sass mit dem Rücken zu ihm deswegen konnte von ihrem Gesicht vorerst nicht viel sehen. Sie liess sich das ganze Gemecker des Inspektors einfach über sich ergehen. Locker schlug sie die Beine übereinander und anscheinend wollte sie gerade etwas auf Dimmocks Geschwätzt antworten, doch da wurde seine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Dimmock drehte sich verärgert zu John.

"Dr. Watson schön das sie auch mal erscheinen. Ich bitte sie inständig helfen sie mir!" Jetzt wirkte der Mann fast verzweifelt.

"Nun kommen sie mal wieder runter." Meinte Lestrade gelassen.

"Das übernehmen wir jetzt." Der Doktor war immer noch etwas verwirrt. Was hatte das ganze mit ihm oder Sherlock zu tun und wer diese Frau war wusste er auch noch nicht.

Denn sie sass immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ihre langen Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht weil sie den Kopf leicht runter gebeugt hatte. Donovan grinste die ganze Zeit als ob es hier etwas lustiges gab. Doch John fand nichts.

"Bei sowas kann man einem vielleicht nicht mehr helfen.." Jetzt reichte es John aber. Dieser Detektiv Inspektor Dimmock konnte doch nicht die ganze Zeit diese Frau so runter machen.

"Jetzt machen sie aber mal in Punkt." Kavalier wie er war ging er also dazwischen.

"Egal was diese Dame angestellte hat, zusammen reisen können sie sich schon noch ein bisschen." Dimmock schenkte ihm darauf ein verwirrten Blick. Sally und Lestrade sahen so aus als ob sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen müssten. Der Blondschopf zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"John du weist doch Detektiv Inspektor Dimmock hat es nicht so mit Frauen." Geschockt drehte sich John der zwischen Dimmock und der Fremden stand zu der Stimme um. Ja er kannte diese Stimme um so schlimmer war es für ihn sie von dieser Frau zu hören.

"Sh...Sh...She.." "John stottern ist auch nicht gerade ein angebrachtes Benehmen vor einer Dame." Die Frau sah ihn nun schmunzelnd an. John wollte zum erstem mal seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er hatte Sherlock oft Undercover arbeiten sehen, aber er sah immer noch seinen Detektiven in den Verkleidungen. Das hier war anders für ihn.

Das war so "..nicht Sherlock.." Sprach er seine Gedanken eher ungewollt aus. Der Detektiv sah ihn darauf etwas ungewöhnlich an.

"John?" Sherlock der in Frauenklamotten steckte stand jetzt auf und sah seinen Gatten besorgt an.

"Hey Mann! Du wirst uns doch hier nicht umkippen?" Belustig aber auch teilweise sorgsam legte Lestrade seine Hand auf Johns gute Schulter, denn er hatte auch gesehen wie bleich der Doktor plötzlich geworden war.

"Ich.." Er starrte den Detektiven immer noch geschockt an.

"Am besten wir gehen nach Hause." John versuchte die konfusen Gedanken und Gregs Hand abzuschütteln und sprach dann etwas entspannter weiter. "Kommst du mit Sherlock?" Der Blondschopf sah kurz zu Dimmock rüber.

"Oder hast du noch was zu tun?" Der Lockenkopf erkannte das John ihn nur necken wollte, aber das ließ ihn nicht von dem Blick dem er eben von John erntete los. Sherlock sah diese Gesichtszüge selten an seinem Mann und er musste zugeben er war auch froh darüber.

"Nein ich bin für heute fertig." Geschwind schritt er mit seinem Mantel zur Tür und wartete auf John. Dieser sah ihm nur skeptisch hinter her. Nicht nur das der Detektiv nicht aussah wie er selbst. Nein. Er bewegte sich auch noch anders fort.

"Deine Frau wartet." Scherzte Lestrade. Doch John fand das ganze gar nicht amüsant.

"Man sieht sich." Brachte er noch mürrisch hervor bevor er Sherlock hinter her schlenderte. Dimmock zuckte nur mit den Schulter und machte sich auch aus dem Staub. Der Mann war schließlich froh das er das Detektivproblem los war. Sally und Lestrade tauschten nur mal wieder ahnungslose Blicke aus bevor sie sich wieder ihren Sachen widmeten. In Gregs Fall war das nach Hause fahren und ausschlafen. Er hätte Sherlock eigentlich noch danken müssen, den der Anblick vom Detektiv in solchen Sachen war zu köstlich. Verdammt! Ich hätte ein Foto machen sollen, dachte Lestrade vergnügt. Da kann man schon mal über das verlorene Spiel seiner Liebliensmannschaft hinwegsehen.

Der Exsoldat und der weiblich gekleidete Detektiv hatten sich schon ein Taxi gerufen und waren auf den Weg in die Baker Street. Der Lockenkopf erklärte John was es mit seiner Verkleidung auf sich hatte.

"...es wurden drei Frauen tot aufgefunden. Sie wurden vergiftet. Doch niemand weis bisher wie sie das Gift bekommen haben. Ich habe mich also so eingeschlichen. Eine Stylistin half mir bei meinem Makeup und den Haaren..” Prüfend sah Sherlock rüber zu so seinem Mann, denn dieser schien nicht so als hörte er ihm zu. Es sah mehr so aus als wäre der Doktor gerade in seiner eigen Welt.

"John? Alles in Ordnung?" Der Detektiv griff nach der Hand von John. Dieser zuckte aber zusammen als er Sherlocks Hand vor sich erkannte. Es war nicht die Geste das der Lockenkopf seine Hand nehmen wollte die John erschreckte. Ihn schockten viel mehr die gefärbten Fingernägel.

"Du lässt aber auch nichts aus." Wollte er gelassen raus bringen und damit seine innere Unruhe zu überspielen, doch sowas funktionierte bei dem einzigen Consulting Detektiv schon lange nicht mehr. Sherlock wollte gerade fragen was mit John los ist. Doch sie waren schon in der Bakerstreet angekommen und sein Mann stieg ohne Worte aus dem Taxi.

"Das ist aber nicht nett von dem Herren." Der Fahrer grinste ihn sonderbar an.

"So ein hübsches Ding alleine zurück zu lassen." Und jetzt machte es mal wieder klick in Sherlocks Hirn. Es dämmerte ihm langsam was mit seinem Mann nicht stimmte. Das Genie warf dem Fahrer mehr oder weniger das Geld entgegen. Der Typ hatte anscheinend nicht mitbekommen das er verheiratet und ein Kerl war und deswegen sah er ihn so lüstern an. Etwas angewidert stieg er also auch aus und lief auf die Haustür zu. Diese hatte der Doktor einfach offen gelassen weil er in seinem Flucht nicht vergessen hatte das Sherlock auch noch ins Haus wollte. Er selber stürmte schnell hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer. Der Exsoldat wusste das es lächerlich war zu versuchen dem Jüngeren in den eigenen vier Wänden zu entkommen. Trotzdem zog er sich um und legte sich in sein Bett. Er konnte nur hoffen das die drei Bier und die Anstrengungen des Tages ihre Arbeit erledigten und ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf befördern würden.

Sherlock stand immer noch etwas ratlos im Wohnzimmer. Die Ereignisse des Abends waren schon etwas skurril. Als sein Gatte ins Büro herein kam wollte er erst von seinem Stuhl aufstehen. Die Glaswand die sich hinter Donovans Schreibtisch befand hinderte ihn aber daran. Denn das Zimmer hinter der dieser Wand war stockdunkel und somit spiegelte sich alles. Er konnte so sehen wie John ihn musterte und dabei wusste dieser noch nicht mal das er es gewesen war, wie es sich später heraus stellte. Der Detektiv war durcheinander. War der Blondschopf  verärgert weil Sherlock in diesem Outfit steckte? Nein das konnte es nicht sein. Dann hätte er schon etwas gesagt. Grübelnd wanderte er also im Wohnzimmer hin und her. Als John dachte das er eine fremde Frau wäre sah er ihn fast verträumt an. Aber als er Sherlock dann unter der Fassade erkannte das blickte er ihn eher fremdartig an. Von diesem Moment an kam es dem Detektiven so vor als wolle sein Gatte Blickkontakt vermeiden. Ja es schien fast so als wollte er ihn gar nicht ansehen wollen. Das Genie konnte sich denken das es für seinen Mann bizarr sein muss ihn so zu sehen, aber sie hätten ja darüber reden können. John braucht einfach Zeit für sich, dachte Sherlock etwas deprimiert. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich abzuschminken. Morgen musste er wieder früh raus und wieder zu dieser Agentur stiefeln. Dort verbrachte er die letzten Tage mit auskundschaften und recherchieren. Der Chef der Agentur war zuerst auch nicht all zu begeistert mit der Undercoveridee. Doch als er ihn dann in Verkleidung sah, war er plötzlich anderer Meinung. Eigentlich war es ja in seinem Interesse das ganze so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne zu ziehen, denn eigentlich wollte er John diesen Anblick ersparen aber dieser Fall und Detektiv Inspektor Dimmock wollten es ihm nicht leicht machen. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig als dem Blondschopf seinen Freiraum zu lassen und auf der Couch zu schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen rollte sich John zu anderen Seite des Bettes, denn er wollte sich bei Sherlock entschuldigen. Sein Benehmen gestern Abend war einfach kindisch. Er blinzelte und fand die andere Betthälfte zu seiner Enttäuschung leer vor. John fragte sich ob der Andere überhaupt im Bett war. Aber er konnte sich denken das die Ermittlungen mit diesem Fall Sherlock wichtiger waren als so eine Nebensache wie schlafen. Während er aufstand und sich umzog überlegte John wie er sich angemessen entschuldigen sollte. Denn wenn er so drüber nachdachte war er nicht gerade feinfühlig gewesen und Sherlock ist kein Typ der auf einen zu kommt. Sein Mann staut sowas gerne in sich an und wenn es ihm dann reicht lässt er es an dem nächst besten aus. Und John ist es lieber er lässt seinen Ärger an ihm aus als an einem ahnungslosem Passanten der nur zufällig im Weg stand. 

"Sherlock?" Rief  der Blonde als er die Treppe hinunter lief.

"Hör zu! Ich war gestern einfach...Sherlock?" Doch der Gesuchte blieb verschwunden. Der Doktor ging etwas trübselig in die Küche um erst mal zu frühstücken. Da entdeckte er einen Zettel auf dem Tisch.

"Bin noch mal zu der Modelagentur. Weis nicht wie lange es dauert. SH" Las John laut vor sich hin.

"War ja klar. Dabei ist heute Samstag. Wenigstens hatte er die Adresse dagelassen." Jammern hatte mir noch nie geholfen, dachte Watson und bewegte sich erst mal zum Kühlschrank. Er holte Marmelade und Butter raus um sich wenigstens eine Scheibe Toast damit zu beschmieren. Sollte er sich heute auf einen Killer gefasst machen dann aber nicht mit leeren Magen. Er brauchte nicht lange für den kleinen Imbiss und schaute kurz in Spiegel. "Vorzeigbar." Ermutigte er sich selbst und dann schnappte er seine Jacke, den Zettel mit der Adresse und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Schnell rief er sich ein Taxi das ihn zu St. Barts bringen sollte. Er hatte sich überlegt sich die Opfer selbst noch mal anzusehen. Endlich in der Pathologie angekommen traf er auch gleich auf die gute Seele die dort arbeitet.

"Guten Morgen Molly." Etwas erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

"Oh hey John. Wo hast du denn Sherlock gelassen?"

"Er ist schon wieder Undercover unterwegs."

"Undercover?"

"Nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte.."

"Du wolltest dir eine dieser Frauen von der Modelagentur ansehen stimmts?"

"Genau."

"Das letzte Opfer liegt hier drüben." Die Pathologin schritt also hinüber zu einem anderen Tisch und John folgte ihr.

"Marissa Tensa. 25 Jahre." Gab sie kurz bekannt bevor sie John machen ließ und wieder ihre Arbeit auf der anderen Seite des raumes nachging.

"Übrigens." Sagte Molly nach einer Weile.

"Ja?" John war schon etwas erschrocken. Für ihn war es einfach zu ruhig hier.

"Sag Sherlock das Gift war womöglich im Lippenstift. Die Opfer trugen nämlich alle den selben. Aber sicher kann...John?" Doch der war schon durch die Tür verschwunden denn ihn beschlich eine schlimme Vorahnung. Wieder auf der Straße, rannte er praktisch vors nächste Taxi.

"Ey Mann Vorsicht!" Schrie ihm einer entgegen.

"Tut mir Leid. Aber ich hab es etwas eilig. Bringen sie mich schleunigst zu der Adresse." Der Blondschopf sprang ins Auto und schob den perplexen Mann seinen Zettel ins Gesicht.

"OK." Sagte dieser nur und drückte aufs Gas. Leider war diese Agentur auf der anderen Seite der Stadt und der Straßenverkehr meinte es an einem Tag wie diesen auch nicht gut mit ihm. Erst nach einer halben Stunde war er an der Adresse angekommen. John stand vor einem übertriebenen großen Haus.

"Und jetzt?" Einfach mal klingeln, dachte er und stellte sich vors Tor und tat dies.

"Sie wünschen." Kam eine Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher an der Seite.

"Ja wenn ich das wüsste.."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich bin John Watson und ich suche eine Model."

"Das suchen sie alle .." Plötzlich hörte John ein rauschen.

"Kommen sie doch rein." Und das Tor ging auf. Etwas unsicher aber trotzdem eilig lief John hinein. Er sah einen Garten und am Ende war eine Glastür.

"Für was die Leute alles Geld ausgeben." Nuschelte er zu sich selbst als er endlich vor der Glastür stand. Er öffnete die Tür und standen schon zwei Frauen die ihn seltsam angrinsten. "Ehm.." Stotterte der Arzt irritiert. "Sie sind John Watson. Es tut mir Leid das ich sie nicht gleich erkannt habe."

"Ach hören sie nicht auf sie. Die kann sich nichts merken." Drängelte sich die andere Frau dazwischen.

"Sie wollen bestimmt zu ihrer Frau? Sie sagte zwar nicht das sie Besuch erwartete, aber es wird sie sicher freuen das sie hier sind." Dem Doktor fiel nichts besseres ein als sich am Kopf zu kratzen und nervös zu lächeln. "Wenn sie meinen." Er konnte nicht glauben das sie Sherlock das Theater abkauften.

"Wo ist sie denn?" Dann spielte er mal mit.

"Gehen Sie den Gang hier entlang. Die letzte Tür. Aber sie können sie nicht verfehlen. Ihr Name steht dran.” 

Der Blonde bedankte sich noch kurz bevor er dann zur genannten Stelle marschierte. Vor der Tür glotze er erst mal eigenartig auf das Namensschild. "Shena Watson." Las er leise vor sich hin. Ohne weiter zu zögern öffnete er die Tür einfach. Sherlock sass am Spiegel. Er hatte wieder seine kurze Lockenpracht auf dem Kopf und trug einer seiner Blazer. Eine andere Frau schritt gerade auf seinen Mann mit eine Lippenstift zu.

"Halt! Legen Sie das Schminkutensil zur Seite." Die beiden Personen bemerkten John erst jetzt und sahen verblüfft in seine Richtung. Doch Watson verlor keine Zeit. Er drängelte sich zwischen die beiden und packte seinen Mann an den Schultern.

"Bist du in Ordnung? Ist dir schwindelig? Ist dir schlecht? Wie viele Finger zeige ich?" Brabbelte der Blonde wie ein Wasserfall.

"John mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Er hatte nicht vor mir etwas zu tun." Jetzt war der Doktor etwas durcheinander.

"Ich erkläre es dir später. Lass uns erst mal zum Yard fahren." 

"Oh ..Ok." Antwortete der Doktor etwas unzufrieden, aber er konnte warten. Sie stolzierten also alle drei aus dem Haus heraus. Die verwirrten Blicke die ihnen folgten, machten ihm nichts mehr aus. Denn er war schon an sowas gewöhnt und Sherlock musste ja wissen was er tat.

Nach zwei Stunden kamen sie wieder aus Scotland Yard heraus.

"John du kannst auch wieder aufhören." Forderte Sherlock seinen Mann etwas grimmig auf.

"Nein." Und John lachte weiter. Er lachte schon seit sie hier eingetroffen waren. Denn Anderson war heute einfach zu viel. Donovan hatte den Detektiv in seinem weiblichen Aufzug mit dem Handy fotografiert und machte sich einen Spass daraus ihn Anderson als Sherlock's Schwester vorzustellen. Der war jetzt versessen darauf die erfunden Frau kennen zulernen.

"John das ist überhaupt nicht lustig. Im Gegenteil." Der beleidigte Lockenkopf machte das ganze noch besser. Der Doktor wischte sich die Lachtränen vom Gesicht.

"Ach sei doch nicht so." Doch der Andere lief nur zur Straße um ein Taxi zu Baker Street zu bestellen.

"Warte! Lass uns da drüben in das Cafe gehen." Denn John hatte keine Lust an einem so schönen Tag in der Wohnung rumzusitzen.

Der Jüngere schnaufte genervt. "Warum?"

"Weil Wochenende ist und du auch nichts weiter zu tun hast." Erklärte John nur und stiefelte auf sein Ziel zu. Natürlich wusste der Blonde das Sherlock ihm folgen würde.

Als die Beiden sich vor das Cafe an eine freien Tisch setzten, kam auch gleich eine junge Kellnerin auf sie zu.

"Wissen sie schon was sie wollen?" "Gar nichts." Grummelte Sherlock vor sich hin. Die Frau hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Ach beachten Sie den nicht weiter. Wir beide nehmen Kaffee. Fürs erste." Erklärte der Doktor lächelnd der Bedienung. Diese nickte ihm freundlich zu und verschwand.

"So jetzt kannst du mir erklären wie die ganze Sache gelaufen ist. Shena Darling." Stichelte der Doktor neugierig aber auch etwas belustigt. Der Lockenkopf fand die Eiskarte die auf dem Tisch lag plötzlich viel interessanter als vorher.

"Die haben hier einen Früchtebecher John." Der Blonde grinste und zog die Karte aus den Händen des Jüngeren und legte sie wieder auf den Tisch.

"Du wolltest doch nicht mitkommen. Also ..."

"Schmeisst du dich in Weiberklamotten und spielst Mrs. Watson." Beendete der Exsoldat den Satz für seinen Mann. Sein Grinsen wurde dabei noch breiter.

"Es hat doch funktioniert oder nicht? Max Stinzer ist der richtige Name von der Stylistin. Vor sechs Jahren ist seine Freundin in diesem Haus bei einem Brand gestorben."

"Er hat sich einer Op unterzogen und wollte sich rächen." Deutete John das gehörte und das gesehene richtig.

“Als Stylistin kam er einfacher an die Frauen heran und ich kam als Model besser überall ran. Ich wollte auch nicht das du mich so siehst.”

“Sherlock ich war nur etwas überrascht. Das ist alles.”

“Überrascht?” Hakte Sherlock nach.

“Ok. Kannst du gleichsetzten mit überfordert. Es ist nur..” Der Exsoldat wusste nicht wie er es aussprechen sollte.

“Ich habe mal am Anfang gedacht das alles viel einfacher wäre wenn du eine Frau wärst. Ein hässlicher Gedanke. Ja ich weiss. Denn du bist perfekt so wie du bist. Gestern hast du mich nur wieder daran erinnert und ich habe mich deswegen geschämt sowas dummes nur in Erwägung gezogen zu haben.” Er sah dabei auf den Tisch denn er traute sich nicht seinen Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen.

“John. Ja es war dumm von dir das zu denken.” Sherlock machte eine kurze Pause um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

“Aber nicht ‘Was wäre wenn Sherlock eine Frau wäre?’ Sonder das du dachtest du könntest nicht mit mir darüber reden.” Er merkte das seine Stimme ungewollt etwas lauter wurde. Sherlock atmete also einmal  tief durch.

“Und es war dumm von mir dir das Gefühl zu geben du könntest mit sowas nicht zu mir kommen.” Der Arzt sah den Lockenkopf erleichtert an. Auch wenn er immer behauptet die ganze Gefühlskiste wäre nicht sein Ding, findet er trotzdem die richtigen Worte, dachte John etwas gerührt.

Er wollte sich gerade rüber beugen und um Sherlock zu küssen aber da kam die Kellnerin auch schon zurück und stellte den Kaffe hin. Der Blonde ließ sich nichts anmerken und bedankte sich, riss die beigelegte Zuckertüte auf und füllte den in seine Tasse. Dann wendete er sich wieder seinen Gatten zu der seine Tasse schon in der Hand hatte und etwas nachdenklich in die dunkle Flüssigkeit starrte.

"In den Nachrichten von damals stand das die junge Frau vom Feuer überrascht wurde."Wechselte der Lockenkopf einfach das Thema. Der Blonde nahm einem Schluck von seinem heissen Getränk und wartete nebenbei das Sherlock weiter sprach.

"Lola Tilan war das Gesicht dieser Agentur und damit das meist gebuchte Model."

"Ja ja. Ruhm und Reichtum verdirbt den Charakter." Sagte der Doktor etwas betrübt darauf.  Sherlock hob dabei einer seiner Augenbrauen.

"So meinte ich das nicht. Du hast.." Wollte John noch schnell hinzufügen, doch der Jüngere ließ ihn nicht zu ende sprechen.

"Nein. Du hast vollkommen recht." Er stellte seine Tasse dabei auf den Tisch.

"Ich bin nicht gerade ein erträglicher Mensch und wer weis vielleicht hätten diese Frauen nicht sterben müssen wenn ich.."

"Wenn du was Sherlock?" Diesmal war es John der seinem Mann einfach ins Wort fiel.

"Du bist auch nur ein Mensch." Der Doktor griff mit der einen Hand über den Tisch um sie auf Sherlocks zu legen. Der Detektiv wollte erst seine Hand weg ziehen, doch der ernste Blick seines Partners hinderte ihn daran.

"Du kannst nicht überall gleichzeitig sein." Die Gesichtszüge des Doktors wurden weicher und er sah kurz verträumt auf den Tisch bevor er Sherlock wieder fest in die Augen sah.

"Es geht hier überhaupt nicht um den Fall. Habe ich Recht? Ja. Du bist verrückt und nervenaufreibend." Der Detektiv wollte seine Hand nach dem Kommentar wegziehen doch John ließ dass nicht zu.

"Aber wenn du anders wärst dann wäre ich nie hier gelandet."

"In einem Eiscafé neben dem Yard." Witzelte der Lockenkopf bevor seine Stimmung wieder umschlug.

"Hör zu John." Er sah dabei auf ihre Hände.

"Wenn es irgend etwas gibt das du an mir ändern würdest dann.."

"Sherlock das mit gestern Abend war mein Fehler." Gab der Ältere verantwortungsvoll zu

"Ich dachte nur....ich möchte das es dir gut geht." Sherlock wurde immer leiser.

"Da gibt es wirklich was." Sagte John plötzlich und deutete seinem Gegenüber näher zu kommen. Er faste seinen überraschten Mann an den Hinterkopf, zog ihn so näher zu sich und küsste ihn über den Tisch. Der Kuss dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden aber es reichte dem Detektiv aus um seine Laune zu steigern. Der Blonde löste sich wieder von seinem Mann und lehnte seine Stirn an Sherlocks.

"Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken um alles." Damit lies er von ihm ab und lehnte sich wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl.

"So und jetzt ein großer Eisbecher." Meinte der Doktor freudig und nahm die Eiskarte wieder an sich. Sherlock nahm seinem Kaff in die Hand. Es soll sich nie etwas ändern, dachte er zufrieden und lehnte sich auch wieder zurück. Dabei zogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das noch den ganzen Café Aufenthalt anhielt.


	2. Chapter 2

“And the idiot shoots just past the goal! The man should have stayed at the ballet. Just as he dancing on the field there." The inspector accosted around in the bar in front of a TV. Because he found it quite annoying that his favorite team was losing.

“This is the second time, John. THE SECOND TIME!"

"It's all right. I believe the just have bad luck with this player. Do you want something else?" The doctor asked to change the subject because he simply couldn’t be bothered to complain about a lost football game.

“Yes I suppose I take the same again." Dejected let the DI sink his head on the bar counter.

"HEY! WE WILL TAKE BOTH THE SAME AGAIN!" Shouted the blond then their local pub was full of people today and so it was a bit louder. That doesn’t bother him a bit. The main thing was to get away from home. Because Sherlock was busy with a very notable case since three days. Of course, John could do nothing there.  
It was about an agency where too many models have died lately. He doesn’t have much knowledge about the fashion industry. That's why he decided to go straight home instead of looking for his man after work. ‘It’s your decision.’ This had just said.

“So here guys. Sorry that it took so long but you'll see it’s full here." Apologized to the bartender. John waved off, satisfied he had another cool beer in his hand. Then many people means also a lot of body heat. It was also too comfortable for him in here to go out. So joyful he took a sip of the drink when he noticed a vibration on the counter. Lestrade's cell phone rang. This still grumbled in his position to himself.

"Hey, your phone." John pushed him the thing in sight.

“Not today. No matter what it is I am deep in sorrow." The blonde rolled his eyes and looked at the display. I showed Detective Inspector Dimmock. He sighed heavily.

"Here inspector. Work is calling!"

"I said not today." Complained the gray head. But there was nothing he could do otherwise so he kept his left ear shut, pressed the button for answering and held the phone to his free ear. Besides, he also tried to push his way outside through the crowd. The remaining doctor looked pityingly behind.

"Yes, yes. It’s like that." He muttered to his beer and took a long sip.

“Are you alone here?" A slender blonde women sat down suddenly on the abandoned bar stool next to him.

"Not really." John said uninterested. Bored, he sipped on his glass.

"Are you often here?"

"Well it depends on some things."

"On what? If I may ask." She tossed her long blond hair with a gesture towards back to offer her opposite to see her bust measurement more visibility. Easily she leaned towards the doctor. There were times when John would have liked such talks.

"I’m Helene by the way." Flirted the women and crossed her legs.

"And I'm married." The doctor waved to confirm it with his hand and ring in front of her. But she wasn’t much impressed by that and grabbed his hand.

“And here you are. All alone and unhap.."

"Hey Casanova!" Lestrade pulled the ex-soldier just back on the collar.

"Say goodbye! Once again there is trouble."

“We were just talking here nice to each other.” The woman came in between. The DI turned a bit annoyed to her.

“Excuse me, but you can thank me later because if his 'wife' noticed this here you have nothing to laugh about anymore." So Greg turned hastily from the scared blonde.

"Now John!"

"But.." Of necessity, the doctor could still drink his beer before he was dragged out of the pub by his friend who simply left his glass. It was only in the fresh air when the ex-soldier could tear apart from the other.

"You can also... let ..go.." He croaked now because he got almost no air.

"By the way, what has 'my wife' done?" John wanted to know then he could imagine that Sherlock and Dimmock annoy each other again.

"Taxi!" Cried Lestrade and then turned back to the blonde.

"John you really need to know it immediately?" Greg looked serious here.

“You're right. I should enjoy the few minutes in the dark to the yard." Laughing John shook his head and got into the taxi that had held a front of them. His companion followed him and closed the car door.

"You should do that, in fact." The gray head grinning so insidious that John’s laugh went away. He doesn’t know if it was the alcohol or the stuffy air in the car but he couldn’t shake the feeling of that there would be a long evening again. Greg gave the driver the address and then the car started already to move. Vigorously John shakes his head all the time. Afterwards there were no reason to worry and Lestrade just wanted to wind him up a bit because the beer works with his brain. Arriving at the Yard, he jumped out of the car without continuing to observe the inspector and ran up to the office. Once at the top he had heard Dimmock yell from afar.

“..you don’t work here so don’t interfere.... act on your own.... consulting detective.” He understood only fragments of words but was one hundred percent sure that his man gets yelled at. He must have gone pretty too far, John thought as he finally entered in the target areas. Surprised, he looked around but of his curly head wasn’t a trace here.

"John!" Sally waved him over to him. The person who Dimmock all the time verbally attacked also sat at her side. It was a woman with light skin and long smooth black hair. She was wearing a green top, a pair of jeans and ballet flats. With the long legs she sure is almost tall as Sherlock, thought the doctor. It wasn’t clear to him that he stared at the woman until Lestrade made himself noticeable next to him.

"John, are you dreaming?" He was pushed by the DI just in Dimmocks direction. As John the whole event approached, he wondered who this woman is. She sat with her back to him so couldn’t initially see much of her face. She endured simply the whole nagging from the other inspector. Now this was done and she crossed legs. Apparently she was about to say something to Dimmocks waffling but John’s presence was noticed now. Dimmock turned angrily to him.

“Dr. Watson. Nice that you also appear here sometimes. I implore you to help me!" Now the man seemed almost desperate.

"Now calm down already." Lestrade said.

"We take over this." The doctor was still a little confused. What had that all to do with him or Sherlock? And who was this woman? Still, she was sitting with her back to him and her long hair covered her face because she bent slightly her head down. Donovan grinned all the time as if there was something funny here. But John couldn’t find anything.

“There is no help for something like..." Now it was enough for John. This Detective Inspector Dimmock couldn’t say such things to this woman all the time.

"But now you should stop here.” The cavalier as he was, he went in between.

"No matter what this lady has done, you should be still nice to her." Dimmock gave him a puzzled face. Sally and Lestrade looked like as if they had to suppress a laugh. The blond drew his eyebrows confused together.

“John you know detective inspector Dimmock couldn’t deal so good with women like you." Shocked, John turned who was standing between Dimmock and the stranger to the voice. Yes, he knew that voice. The worse it was for him to hear it from this woman.

"Sh ... Sh ... She .."

"John, stuttering isn’t also exactly an attached behavior in front of a lady." The woman looked at him now with a grin. John doesn’t want to believe his eyes for the first time. He had often seen Sherlock work undercover but he still saw his detectives in the disguise. That was different here for him.

It was so "..not Sherlock.." He spoke his thoughts probably unintentionally out. The detective looked at him a bit unusual.

"John?" Sherlock who was in woman clothes now stood up and looked at his husband more anxiously.

"Hey man! You will not tip over here?" Lestrade means jokingly but also laid carefully his hand on John's good shoulder because he had seen how pale the doctor had suddenly become.

"I.." He stared at the detective still in shock.

"At best, we go home." John tried to shake of the confused thoughts and Greg's hand. Then he spoke a little more relaxed on.

"Are you coming Sherlock?" The blond glanced over to Dimmock.

"Or have you something else to do?" The curly-haired realized that John just wanted to tease him but doesn’t let this out of his sight then the look he earned was really strange. Sherlock saw these facial features rarely at his man and he had to admit he was glad about it.

"No, I'm done for today." Swiftly he strode with his coat to the door, waiting for John. This saw only skeptical behind him. Not only that the detective doesn’t look like himself. No. He was also moving like a different person.

"Your wife is waiting." Lestrade joked. But John found the whole not amusing.

"See you." He gave out grumpy before he strolled behind Sherlock. Dimmock just shrugged his shoulders and made his escape. The man was finally glad that he hasn’t the detective problem anymore. Sally and Lestrade exchanged only clueless glances once again before devoting to their things. In Greg's case, that was driving home and sleeping. He would really have to thank Sherlock, the sight of the detective in such clothes was delightful.  
Damn! I should have taken a picture, thought Lestrade cheerfully. Now he could also overlook the lost game of his favorite team.  
The ex-soldier and the feminine dressed detective had already called a taxi and were on their way to the Baker Street. The curly head explained John what is the meaning of this disguise.

“..and found three women dead. They were poisoned. But no one knows so far how they got it in the body. So I sneaked in. A stylist helped me with my makeup and the hair." Testing, Sherlock turned over at his man, this doesn’t seem as if he was listening to him. It looked more like as if the doctor was just in his own world.

"John? Are you okay?" The detective grabbed the hand of John. But this winced when he saw the hand of the other in front of him. It wasn’t the gesture that John frightened. What him shocked a lot more are the colored fingernails.

"You leave nothing out." He wanted to say it cool to hide his uneasiness but this stopped working at the only consulting detective for a long time ago. Sherlock was about to ask what's going on. But they had already arrived at Baker Street and his man climbed out of the cab without words.

"That's not nice of the guy." The driver grinned at him strangely.

"Such a pretty thing shouldn’t be left behind." And now it made click in Sherlock's brain. It dawned on him slowly what was wrong with his man. The genius threw the money more or less to the driver. The guy apparently hasn’t noticed that he is married and a man. That's why he looked at him so lustfully. Slightly disgusted he got out too and ran towards the front door. This left the doctor simply open because he hasn’t forgotten by his escape that Sherlock also wanted in the house. He himself ran quickly up into their bedroom. The ex-soldier knew it was ridiculous to try to escape from the younger one in their home. However, he changed his clothes and lay down in his bed. He could only hope that the three beers and the efforts of the day did their job and would promote him into a deep sleep.

Sherlock was still somewhat at a loss in the living room. The events of the evening were a bit bizarre. When his husband came in the office came earlier he wanted to get up from his chair. However, the glass wall that was located behind Donovan's desk stopped him. Because the room behind this wall was pitch dark and thus reflected everything. He could see the way John looked at him and while this doesn’t even know he had been there. The detective was confused. Was the blonde upset because Sherlock was in this outfit? No it couldn’t be that. Then he would have said something. Thus ruminating he wandered back and forth in the living room. As John thought he would be a strange woman he looked at him almost dreamily. But then he who’s is behind the facade he looked at him rather alien. From that moment on it was for the detective so as if his husband wants to avoid eye contact. Yes, it seemed almost as if he doesn’t want to look at him. The genius was able to think it must be bizarre for his man to see him like this but they have indeed talked about it.

John just needs time for himself, Sherlock thought a bit depressed. He shook his head and went into the bathroom to make his face clean from the makeup. Tomorrow he had to get out early and go back to this agency. There he spent the last days with scout and research. The head of the agency was first also not too thrilled with the idea undercover. But when he saw him in disguise, he was suddenly had a different opinion. Actually, it was in his interest to do the whole as soon as possible then he wanted to spare John this sight but detective inspector Dimmock doesn’t want to make it easy for him. So he had no choice but to let the blond his freedom and slept on the couch.

The next morning, John rolled to the other side of the bed, because he wanted to apologize to Sherlock. His behavior last night was simply childish. He blinked and found that the other half of the bed to his disappointment was empty. John wondered if the other man was in bed in the night. But he could think that the investigations with this case were more important for Sherlock as a minor matter like sleep. As he got up and moved, he considered how should apologize appropriately. Because if he thought it over he wasn’t very sensitively with the theme and Sherlock isn’t a type who talks open over things. His man accumulates something like this himself and then when he had too much he lets it out on the next best. And John would rather he lets his anger out on him than standing on an unsuspecting passerby who just happened to be in the way.

“Sherlock?" Exclaimed the blonde as he ran down the stairs.

"Listen! Yesterday I was just... Sherlock?" But the wanted man was gone. The doctor went a bit gloomy in the kitchen to eat breakfast. He discovered a note on the table.

"I’m running to the model agency again. Don’t know how long it takes. SH" Read John out loud.

“That was clear. But it’s Saturday. At least he had left the address." Whining had never helped me, thought Watson and moved first to the fridge. If he meets a killer today then not with an empty stomach. He doesn’t need long for the snack and glanced in the mirror.

"Presentable." He encouraged himself and grabbed his jacket. He took the piece of paper with the address and rushed down the stairs. He quickly called a taxi to take him to St. Barts. He had considered looking at the victims himself again. Finally arrived at pathology, he also met the good soul who works there.

"Good morning, Molly." Somewhat startled, she turned to face him.

"Oh hey John. Where did you left Sherlock?"

"He's already back undercover."

"Undercover?"

"Never mind. I wanted.."

“You wanted one to look at these women from the model agency is it not?"

"Exactly."

"The last victim is over here." The pathologist strode over to another table and John followed her.

"Marissa Tensa. 25 years old." She said before she left John on his own and went to her work on the other side of the room.

"By the way." Molly said after a while.

"Yes?" John was a little scared. For him, it was just too quiet here.

“Tell Sherlock the poison was probably in the lipstick. The victims namely wore all the same. Sure I can... John?" But he had already disappeared through the door because a badforeboding crept over him. On the road again, he practically ran into the next taxi.

"Dude, be careful!" Shouted a man at him.

“I'm sorry. But I’m in a hurry. Take me quickly to this address." The blond jumped into the car and pushed the bewildered man his piece of paper in the face.

“OK." Said this only and pushed the accelerator. Unfortunately, this agency was on the other side of town and the road wasn’t good to him. Only after half an hour he had arrived at the address. John stood in front of an exaggerated big house.

“And now?" Just ring the bell, he thought, stood outside the gate and did so.

"Yes. You wish?" A voice came from a speaker on the side.

"If I'd know that.."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am John Watson and I look for a model."

"They’re looking all for one.." Suddenly he heard a noise.

"Come in." And the gate opened. A bit uncertain John ran hastily in. He saw a garden and at the end was a glass door.

"Some people really waste their money." He mumbled to himself as he finally stood in front of the glass door. He opened the door and there were already two women who strangely grinned at him.

"Um .." Stammered the doctor irritated.

"You are John Watson. I'm sorry I didn’t recognize you right away."

"Oh, don’t listen to her. She can’t memorize a thing." The other woman shoved in between.

"You definitely here to see your wife, yes? Although she doesn’t say that was expecting a visit, but she is certainly happy that you are here." The doctor came to nothing better than to scratch his heads and to smile nervous.

"If you say so." He couldn’t believe that they bought the theater from Sherlock.

"Where is she?" Then he played also along.

"You walk down the aisle here. The last door. You can’t miss it. Her name is on it." The blonde thanked them briefly before he marched to the said location. At the door he stared strangely to the nameplate.

"Shena Watson." He read softly to himself. Without further hesitation, he opened the door easily. Sherlock sat at the mirror. He had his short curls on the head again and wore one of his blazers. Another woman walked straight towards his man with a lipstick.

"Stop! Put the make-up to the side." Both people noticed John only now and looked puzzled at him. But Watson wasted no time. He pushed his way between the two and grabbed his man's shoulders.

"Are you all right? Any dizziness? Do you feel bad? How many fingers I show?” Babbled the blonde like a waterfall.

"John I'm fine. Really. He doesn’t want to do a thing to me." Now the doctor was a little confused.

“I'll explain it later. Let us first go to the Yard."

"Oh Ok." The older one replied somewhat dissatisfied but he could wait. So all three strutted out of the house. The confused looks that followed them, he noticed it barely. Because he was already used to something like this and Sherlock always know what to do. After two hours they came back out of Scotland Yard.

"John, you can stop now." Sherlock demanded his man grimly.

"No." And the other continued to laugh. He laughed since they had arrived here because Anderson was just too much today. Donovan had photographed the detective in his female outfit with the phone and made a joke of it introduce this to Anderson as Sherlock’s sister. So the man was eager now to know more about who invented woman.

"It’s not funny at all. On the contrary." The offended curly head made it all the more better. The doctor wiped the tears of laughter from his face.

"Oh don’t be like that." But the other was already on the street to catch a taxi to Baker Street.

"Wait! Let's go over there in the cafe." Because John doesn’t feel to just sit around at home on such a beautiful day. The younger man huffed annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because its weekend and you have nothing more to do." John explained only and strode towards his goal. Of course, the blonde knew that his husband would follow him.  
When the two sat down at an empty table in front of the cafe, a young waitress came right up to them.

"You know what you want?"

"Nothing at all." Sherlock grumbled to himself. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Oh just ignore him. We both take coffee. For now." The doctor declared smiling. The woman gave him a friendly nod and disappeared.

"So now you can tell me how the whole thing went, Shena darling." He teased then curious but also a little amused. The curly head found the ice cream menu on the table was suddenly much more interesting than before.

“They have a fruit cup here, John." The blonde grinned, pulled the card out of the hands of the younger one and put it back on the table.

"Well you didn’t want to come with me. So..."

"You throw yourself in women clothes and played Mrs. Watson." The ex-soldier completed the sentence for his man. His grin was even wider here.

"It has worked or not? Max Stinzer is the correct name of the stylist. Six years ago his girlfriend died in this house in a fire."

"He had an operation and wanted to take revenge." Pointed John the heard and seen right.

“As a stylist, he was easier to connect with the women and as a model was better ran better in touch with everyone there. I didn’t want that you see me like that."

"Sherlock, I was just a little surprised. That's all.”

"Surprised?" The other asked suspiciously.

"Ok. You can it equate with overwhelmed. It is just.." The ex-soldier doesn’t know how to pronounce it.

"At the beginning I thought this with us would be much easier if you were a woman. An ugly thought. Yes I know. Because you're perfect the way you are. Yesterday you just reminded again of this and I felt so ashamed that I considered something so stupid." He saw on the table by this because he doesn’t dare to look his opponent in the eyes.

"John. Yes, it was stupid of you to think that." Sherlock paused to find the right words.

“But not 'what if Sherlock were a woman?' but rather that you thought you couldn’t talk to me about it." He noticed that his voice unintentionally was a little louder. So Sherlock took a deep breath.

“And it was stupid of me to give you the feeling that you couldn’t come to me with something like this." The doctor looked relieved at the curly head. Even though he always said the whole feeling case wouldn’t be his thing, he still finds the right words, John thought a bit touched. He was about to bend over to kiss Sherlock but the waitress came back and put the coffee down on the table. The blonde doesn’t let her notice anything and thanked her. Then ripped open the included bag and filled the sugar into his cup. He turned back to his husband who had his cup in his hand and starred thoughtful into the dark liquid.

“In the news from that time stood the young woman was surprised by the fire." Changed the curly head the topic. The blonde took a sip of his hot drink and waited for Sherlock to continue.

“Lola Tilan was the face of the agency and so the most booked model."

“Yes, yes. Fame and wealth ruins the character." The doctor said a bit distressed to it. Sherlock lifted one of his eyebrows.

“I didn’t mean it like that. You know you have.." He wanted to add quickly but the younger one doesn’t let him finish.

"No. You're absolutely right." The curly head put his cup down on the table.

"I'm not a tolerable human and who knows maybe these women wouldn’t have died if I.."

"If you what, Sherlock?" This time it was John who came into words of his man.

"You're also only human." The doctor reached with one hand over the table to place it on Sherlock's. The detective wanted to pull his hand away but the serious look of his partner stopped him.

"You can’t be everywhere at once." The facial features of the doctor were soft and he glanced dreamily on the table before he looked at Sherlock eyes again.

“This isn’t about the case. Am I right? Yes. You're crazy and nerve-wracking." The detective wanted to move his hand after that comment but John doesn’t allow it.

"But if you were different then I would never have ended up here."

"In an ice cream parlor next to the Yard." Joked the curly head before his sentiment reversed again.

"Listen John." He looked on their joined hands.

"If there is anything about me that you would change then.."

"Sherlock, last night was my fault." Gave the older one responsibly out.

"I just thought .... I want that you're okay." Sherlock was going quieter.

"There's really something." John said suddenly, pointing his opponent to come closer. He touched his surprised man at the back of the head, pulling him fast closer and kissed him over the table. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was enough for the detective to enhance his mood. The blonde pulled a bit away from his man, leaning his forehead against Sherlock’s.

"Don’t worry so much about everything." He let go of him and leaned back in his chair.

"And now a big sundae." Said the doctor joyfully and took the ice cream menu in his hands again. Sherlock took his coffee in his hand. There should never change anything, he thought satisfied and leaned also back. Here, his mouth pulled into a small smile and that was still going on the whole time they stayed in the café.


End file.
